


Transportation: New Beginnings

by dragonlilly1993



Series: Let's ride! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Centaurs, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlilly1993/pseuds/dragonlilly1993
Summary: Anulua is a centaur who has been isolated and confined with humans who he calls two legged(s)  Brought up in slavery he has no clue what this New two legged will bring to his life. Will he be like the rest or be his savior.





	Transportation: New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to writing and am open to suggestions/idea of what you want him to experience. This story isn't going to be traditional. I recommend subscribing to the series because each chapter will be separate and some will be different timelines. This will also have other main stories along the storyline with different characters.. (this will be common in my writing) 
> 
> This series MIGHT have mpreg. If so I will add to tags.
> 
> I don't know much about horses but I will try and be realistic. Please let me know if anything is TOO out of character. Will tag as I go along because I'm posting as I write each new story.
> 
> (Because it's not clear in this chapter.. Anulua is mostly feral. He can understand human speech but learning to communicate has been the least of his worries)
> 
> NO BETA/ tried my best to get rid of errors lol

Pawing nervously at the ground, dust flying up at each scruff Anulua peeked around the corner chains rattling as his arms moved. Two men were standing in the doorway some paces away. Sniffing warily in their direction even though he couldn't catch a scent he imagined the smell of iron, sweat, and sulfur that always seemed to be a scent that clung to them. Snorting quietly in stress at seeing them, he backed up glanced around his cramped bare cell barely big enough for a two legged. Footsteps heading in his direction made him backup as far as he could go. He knew it wouldn't help but at least no one would be able to sneak up behind him. Flicking his ears forward he concentrated on the doorway. Heart pounding and tail clamped between his legs as a familiar figure stepped in first rope wrapped around his fist. His lackeys and an unfamiliar two legged with a muscular build standing behind them. 

"Come horsey. You know the drill" He drawled his eyebrows lowered showing he meant business even though his tone was relaxed. His lackeys snickered as they unwrapped their ropes out of their knots.

Snorting he flicked his eyes to the two lackeys, knowing from experience that giving no reaction is the safest route. Tucking his haunches he concentrated on the new two legged. Sniffing towards him nervously and jerking as the lead two legged make a movement in the corner of his eye. Crying out and rearing as the rope fell around his neck and the two lackeys rope falls around his shoulders he kicked out with his front legs. Searing agony causing him to tense and then shake. No matter how many times the long rod is used on him doesn't lessen the pain any no matter how much he wished it.

Opening eyes he didn't realize were closed he snorts and shakes his cream colored fur out. Glancing around he swishes his tail nervously when all he sees is blackness. Stomping his foreleg in a nervous gesture and jumping lightly when his hoof causes a clang. Heart pounding and wondering what was going to happen to him now, what new tortures will he have to endure? All two legged's are the same, cruel and selfish and thinking they are better than everyone else. This wasn't the first time he's been transported and he doubts it will be the last. Slamming doors and the revving of the engine under his hooves, an unknown time later makes him once again jump in fright chains rattling with every movement. Pacing back and forth for a moment to steady himself and unconsciously trying to free his arms from their confinement. As time goes on sitting in darkness he starts to doze off.

Sudden sunlight and the sound of the door opening causes him to flinch and back into a corner even though he knew it won't do any good. Squinting towards the door and blinking quickly to get the sunspots out of his vision he snorts curiously at the empty door. Staying put in his spot against the far back corner he tosses his head and waits. As time continues to pass and still no one comes he slowly inches forward. His hunger something he's been trying to ignore for the past few hours becomes the catalyst to pushing him forward and out of the trailer. Green meets his eyes. Everywhere he looks there are trees, hills and endless green fields. Fidgeting and almost tempted to go back in the safety of the trailer but not wanting to be trapped back inside such a dark confined place. Flaring his nostrils he slowly moves forwards glancing around in awe as he goes. As the smell gets closer he nickers in excitement and finally spots food spread out on a low set well kept wooden table. Seeing no one in his line of vision he slowly inches his way down until he's laying down with his legs under his torso so that the food is more in his reach. Bending his head he eats as quickly as his mouth allows almost moaning as it tastes as good as it smells. He has no clue what any of this is but it tastes much better than the plain veggies and hay he's used to eating.

Sniffing around for more and pouting when all he finds is one last fruit he licks his chops and tries to get back up. Blinking in confusion when all his limbs do is twitch he tries again thinking maybe it's just because he's so sleep deprived that it's making his body to heavy to lift. When all he gets is once again some twitching he starts to pant. His vision slowly starts to get blurry and his heart feels like it's going to beat out of his chest in a panic. Spots fill his vision and sleep starts to pull at his consciousness. Trying to fight it but giving up as all it does is make him more tired he whimpers one last time and falls to the floor succumbing to the drugs. He wakes with a jump expecting to be in a bare cramped cell he blinks quickly to get rid of the black spots in his vision. The new two legged from the cell is the first thing he sees. Backing up even though he's some distance away he looks around quickly and quickly notices he's in a stall. A much bigger stall that fits him and the two legged with quite some room left over. Hay and some type of soft bedding he couldn't identify covered the floor scuffing it lightly he twitched slightly when the two legged shifts a bit in his seat. Scolding himself for getting distracted when a two legged was in his presence.  

"Easy beautiful you're safe" A deep rumbly voice fills his ears. It's a very soothing tone that seems to reverberate through him making his heart clench. Steeling himself, he makes eye contact with this intimidating male. His deep blue eyes seeming to look right into his soul even if it's for a quick second he blushes at such a deep gaze and drops his eyes. Hoping to cool his face he blinks and takes in the shining black hair and light smile.  

No one ever speaks to him in a tone that's gentle. It's always harsh commands, loud voices, derogatory and disgusted tones. He's not worthy of kindness, turning slightly to the side he shakes his short hair slightly to get rid of the extra dirt itching his scalp, he jumps and rears on his forelegs and kicking out to keep the two legged away when the tall two legged takes advantage of his distraction. Taking the hint the two legged stops and lifts his hands up palms facing outward to show he's not hiding anything in his hands besides a key. 

"Shhh, I just want to take off those cuffs. Afterwards I can explain where you are... deal?" Keeping a soothing tone he inches forward bit by bit. 

Twitching his ears back in uncertainty he lowers his legs and snorts, bobbing his head for a split second he keeps one legs slightly in the air for a quick getaway incase the two legged is just tricking him. A musky but clean shaven smell drifted towards him but no trail of ill intent permeated from him. Relaxing a tad he watches as those hands reach behind him. The snick of the key unlocking the cuffs is such an unfamiliar sound he twitches and quickly drops his arms in relief. Rolling his shoulders and twisting his arms to cross in front of his chest he exhales and jumps forward to put get some space.  

Turning around to face the two legged he flicks his ears forward and waits for the explanation.

The two legged sighs "That must feel better huh? Well I'll start by introducing myself. My name is Sebastian, I own this place. You are now in your own personal room of Xavtaur Sanctuary. I rescue all different types of beings and bring them here to safety. " 

The two legged stops and watches him, Anulua doesn't respond to the prompt that the two legged left for him. Taking the hint he continues. 

"You are free to come and go out of your room and go where you want in the area. I can show you around now or when ever you feel up to it. Would you like to tour the area right now?" 

Anulua pauses and thinks on it for a second before nodding a quick yes. The two legged smiles and walks towards the door.

 

(Authors note-I'm going to end this here for now and will add more/edit at a later point in time)


End file.
